Love Will Never Die!
by Fiore-Chan
Summary: Chaos is gone. But so is Mamoru. What will Usa do? What will the senshi do? R/R


Love Will Never Die!  
By Fiore-Chan  
  
Here is a fic i wrote in July Last year. I hope you like it. R/R  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beginning:  
  
It has been two months since Sailor Moon Defeated Chaos. The Starlights and Princess FireBall have returned to their planet to restore life. All of the senshi are having the time of their lives.   
For the last two months Usagi and Mamoru have spent every moment they could together.   
Which brings us to today.  
The Senshi and Mamoru were having a picnic in the park. Hortaru was running all over the place having lots of fun. At around twelve noon, Setsuna called everyone over to eat the wonderful spread of food Makoto had prepared.   
  
"Mako-Chan you know you didn't have to do this," said Michiru.  
"I know but I enjoy it."  
"Yeah she enjoys it so lay off Michiru-Chan," said Usagi with a mouth full of food.  
  
Everyone laughed at this sight.  
  
"Usagi-San," said Mamoru.  
  
This stopped all giggles, Mamoru NEVER called Usagi that.  
  
"What is wrong Mamo-Chan? The last time you called me that you broke up with me for some dream."  
  
Trust Usagi to get straight to the point.  
  
"Well I can honestly say there is no dream involved."  
"I'm glad."  
"But … it has been fun Usagi but this has gotten old very fast."  
"What has?" she asked so innocently, she was the only one who did not understand, well apart from Minako, who is even more ditzy than Usagi at this point.  
  
"US!" he replied.  
  
They were all shocked, all but Haruka, who just glared at the Earth Prince.  
  
He continued, "I'm leaving for America tomorrow, Ja Ne Minna!"  
  
And with that, Prince Endimion was gone.  
  
Chapter One: Wake Up Usagi!  
  
Usagi watched as the love of her life left her once again. Then as if from no where she collapsed.  
  
"Ami, what happened?" asked Minako.  
"She'll be ok, she just fainted. Let's get her home."  
  
Haruka picked up Usagi and the girls all took her home.  
When they got there no one was home. Lucky for them they knew where Usagi hid the spare key. They opened the door and took her upstairs.   
  
"Someone should be here when she wakes up," said Michiru.  
"We should all take shifts to watch her. I will explain everything to Ikuko-Sama," said Setsuna.  
  
Just as this was decided Usagi's Mum came home. Setsuna explained everything to Ikuko, and told her not to worry about anything, they would take care of Usagi.  
  
"Oh my poor baby, she must be heart broken, you are all such good friends, I thank you all," said Ikuko.  
  
~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~   
  
"Haruka, it has been two weeks now and she has not woken up. I am very worried," said Michiru.  
"I know my love, we all are. But you know as well as I do, Odango is VERY stubborn, she'll be fine."  
  
Then the two of them went back to reading.  
  
~ An hour later ~  
  
Usagi bolted upright, like electricity had been shot through every inch of her body.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
"It's ok Usa, you are at home," Michiru reassured her.  
"How did I get here? The last thing I remember is…Mamo-Chan…" Usagi burst into tears.  
  
"Usagi-Chan, it's alright, you still have us. We have all been watching over you for the last two weeks."  
  
"Thank you guys, but what will I do with out him? What of the future?"  
"You will get on with your life Odango, and the future is never written in stone. Just ask Pluto. You have two years of High School left, lets make them the best years you have ever had, k?" Said Haruka.  
  
Usagi smiled and hugged her two friends. Then they left for Rei's Shrine to tell them The Princess was all right.  
  
Chapter Two: Old Friends  
  
~ Two weeks later ~  
  
"Hey guys, I'm worried about Usagi-Chan," said Hortaru.  
"Why?" asked Minako.  
"Mina, surly you have noticed?" inquired Haruka.  
"What?"  
"I swear Minako, as Usagi matures you are getting more ditzy," said Artemis.  
  
"She has been walking around looking so sad for over two weeks now, will she ever get over him?" asked Rei.  
"Give her time, she ahs just lost her Prince and Love of over a thousand years," said Makoto.  
  
Just then they all heard a cheery voice they had not heard for a while.  
  
"Hey guys!" said Usagi.  
"Usa, is something wrong?" asked Ami as Usagi sat down.  
"No. Why? Should there be?"  
"Well what is with the sudden mood change, you are sad one minute and happy the next, and when I say sad I mean sad like some just ripped your heart out," said Rei.  
  
"Rei-Chan, when 'HE' left 'HE' DID rip out of my heart. But 'HE'S'gone. Bye bye, oh well, nothing I can do. Anyway I still have you guys right?"  
  
"Always Usagi-Chan," said Michiru.  
"Besides I got to thinking…" Usagi trailed off.  
"What were you thinking?" asked Setsuna.  
"I was thinking…Seyia?"  
"You were think about Seyia?"  
  
Usagi did not answer, she just stood up and ran down the hill towards three men coming their way.  
  
"SEYIA!" She screamed as she threw her arms around his neck.  
"Hey Odango Atama," replied Seyia.  
"What are you doing here? Is their trouble coming?"  
"No Usagi-Chan," came another voice, "We missed you that is all."  
"Taki, Yaten," she screamed once more, and hugged then too.  
  
Then they all walked up the hill toward the other senshi.  
  
"Minna, look who is here!" said Usagi.  
"Taki, Yaten, Seyia, what is wrong is their trouble?" asked Haruka.  
"We just felt like visiting, is that ok?"  
"Yeah you guys, plus they missed ME," said Usagi.  
  
Ami and Minako looked hurt. Then Taki and Yaten went over to them and hugged their girlfriends who they had missed loads.  
  
"Did you miss me as much as I missed you?" asked Yaten.  
"Of course," said Minako, as she kissed him.  
  
Ami and Taki did the same thing, which made everyone smile.  
After the greetings they all sat down again and talked for hours.  
  
"So Usa, where is Mamoru?" asked Seyia.  
  
Usagi froze at the mention of 'his' name.  
  
"He…he's in America," she replied.  
"So he went back to Harvard?"  
"Yes," she said softly.  
  
Then all of a sudden she got up.  
  
"I have to go, bye Minna."  
"Did I say something wrong?" asked Seyia.  
"She is obviously NOT over that Baka," said Haruka.  
  
Makoto and the others agreed and wished there were something they could do. The three lights were very confused.  
  
Chapter Three: Educated Senshi  
  
It has been one year since the three lights returned to Earth. The Outer Senshi had told them all about Mamoru and Usagi's breakup. Since that day, the three lights have re-enrolled in the same class as the inner senshi, moved in down the street from Usagi and gotten reacquainted with their friends.  
As soon as Seyia heard about the way Mamoru had treated Usagi he had decided to spend all of his time with her. Over the last year that is exactly what happened. Usagi and Seyia were the best of friends and were even closer than they were before the three lights had left earth with their Princess.  
  
"Seyia," said Usagi as they were walking to Rei's Temple for the graduation party they were holding for Michiru and Haruka.  
  
"Yes."  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For being here for me after Mamoru left."  
"Any time Usa."  
"No I mean it, if it were not for you and the others I would probably still be depressed."  
  
"Usagi-Chan, I would do anything for you, you know that right?"  
"I do, Seyia, I…I Love You," she said timidly.  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Odango you know I love you more than anything."  
  
Usagi and Seyia both smiled. Then they kissed for the first time since Seyia returned.  
  
"Oh no," said Usagi looking at her watch.  
"What?"  
"We are gonna be sooooo late, Rei is gonna kill me!"  
  
Seyia smiled and giggled to himself.  
  
"They all know we will be late, they all know you very well sweetie."  
"Still, come on lets go."  
  
Seyia put his arm around Usagi and they walked to the temple.  
  
At the Temple  
  
"Where is Usagi-Chan? She is always late," said Rei.  
"Rei don't be so hard on her all the time, she has been through a lot over the last few years, she will be here," said Setsuna.  
  
Just as she said this Usagi and Seyia walked up the steps of the temple.  
  
"Hey guys," said Usagi, "Congratulations Ruka, Michiru, you are finally out of school, I wish I were you."  
  
Everyone laughed, something would never change.  
  
"Thank you Usa, but I am gonna miss it," said Michiru.  
"WHAT?!?!" exclaimed Usagi.  
"You will understand next year, don't worry about it," said Haruka with a giggle.   
  
They all smiled and got on with the party.  
  
When Usagi and Seyia went to say hi to Taki and Yaten, Taki said,  
  
"So Seyia you finally told her?"  
"Yea he did," said Usagi.  
"I am so glad, I wish the two of you the best."  
  
"For what?" asked Minako.  
  
Everyone just laughed at Mina's dizziness.  
  
The party went great.  
  
1 Year Later   
Juuban High School Auditorium   
  
Setsuna, Hortaru, Michiru, Haruka, Luna, and Artemus all sat in the audience listening to Usagi's graduation speech.  
  
"I am so proud of the princess, aren't you Luna?" said Setsuna.  
  
"Yes I am, not only has she gotten over all her problems with any enemies, Mamoru, and now she is graduating, and not only that she is Valedictorian."  
  
They both stopped talking and went back to the speech.   
After the ceremonies, they all went to the park, to their usual hill and had a large picnic, care of Makoto.   
Usagi had asked specifically to have it in the park and not the temple because the park was her favorite place in the world.  
  
"Congratulations to all of you," said Artemus.  
"Thanks Artemus. Usagi-Chan what is wrong?" asked Yaten.  
"You would not believe me if I told you."  
"Try us."  
"I already miss Juuban."  
  
Everyone laughed including Usagi.  
  
Chapter Four: Old Acquaintances Return!  
  
"Hey does anyone know why Usagi wanted to meet us here?" asked Hortaru.  
  
They all looked at Seyia, if anyone knew he would.   
  
"Don't look at me. I tried to pry it out of her but she insisted that I find out at the same time as all of you."  
  
"That is our princess stubborn till the end," remarked Ami.  
"Well here she come I guess it is time to find out."  
  
"Hey guys."  
"Hey Usa, what did you want to talk to us about?" asked Yaten.  
"Well, you all remember when Michiru and I were just drawing small sketches of all of us in manga form?"  
  
"Yes," they all chorused.  
"Well I needed something to put in my portfolio for a job interview I had so I added them and sent them to the company, along with my idea for the story-line. Well they sent me a letter back saying I am the new head artist working on the new 'Sailor Senshi' Manga, for Serenity Publications."  
  
"Oh Usagi that is wonderful, well done," said Mina.  
"Michiru I would like you to be my co-artist, if you will."  
"Usagi-Chan of course I will."  
  
"We are very proud of you Meatball head, and I am surprised you huge ego didn't make you name it 'Sailor Moon'," said Rei.  
  
"Shut up Pyro, I believe we are a team and that is why it is 'Sailor Senshi' as a WHOLE, so sit on that."  
  
They all laughed, well, all but Rei. Then they all changed the subject.  
  
"Have you all noticed that we finally have REAL peace, we have not been attacked since Galaxia," said Luna.  
  
Well we all know the Senshi's luck, as Luna finished her sentence a mini black whole appeared above them. They all moved out of its path.  
Then it disappeared leaving a tall dark figure, which they all recognized as Sailor Lead Crow.  
  
"Crow?"   
"Ah, Sailor Moon, now I will take you Star Sead back to Madam Galaxia."  
"Guys transform now!" yelled Sailor Moon.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Eternal…"  
"Mercury Crystal…"  
"Mars Crystal…"  
"Jupiter Crystal…"  
"Venus Crystal…"  
"Neptune Crystal…"  
"Uranus Crystal…"  
"Pluto Crystal…"  
"Saturn Crystal…"  
"Fighter Star…"  
"Healer Star…"  
"Maker Star…"  
  
"POWER!"  
  
"Crow you do not have to do this, Galaxia is gone, the others are all back to normal, please don't let Chaos' power control you," begged Sailor Moon.  
  
"Shut Up! Take this!" Crow shot out a beam a energy at Sailor Moon, who easily dogged it.  
  
"World…"  
"Uranus NO!" said Sailor Moon.  
  
Uranus stopped.  
  
"Why?" they others all asked.  
"Leave this to me. All of you stay back, do not interfere, no matter what."  
"But…Sailor Moon…" said Fighter.  
"No Matter what," she repeated.  
  
She walked over to Crow. Crow shot again and again, each time Sailor Moon dogged them.  
  
"Sailor Moon Kill her!" yelled a voice.  
  
Everyone looked up to see none other than Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Chapter Five: An Angry Princess!  
  
"NO! I will NOT kill her," screamed Usagi.   
"Fool, I WILL kill you," said Crow.  
  
With that she shot again. But this time Sailor Moon did not dodge it, she stood still, then just as the energy got close to her she stopped it and threw it back at Crow's Bracelets.  
Crow fell to the ground and Sailor Moon ran to her side.  
  
"Sailor Moon can you ever forgive me?" she asked.  
"Of course Crow, of course," said Sailor moon cradling the dying senshi, "Crow don't leave I was sure you would be given your star seed back, I am so sorry."  
  
"Don't be, I am finally free."  
  
Then with a flash of light Crow was gone. And Sailor Galaxia stood behind Sailor Moon.   
  
"Why?" asked Sailor Moon.  
"She did not want it back, she said she could not forgive herself and would rather be dead than to live with her guilt."  
  
Sailor Moon just cried.  
  
"You did well my friend, I will see you soon."  
And with that Sailor Galaxia was gone.   
  
"Odango, are you alright?"  
"I'm fine Seyia, I just need to go home."  
  
They all de-transformed, and went home.  
  
Ring Ring  
  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Usa-Chan, you feeling better?" asked Minako.  
"Yeah thanks Mina."  
"Great, we are all meeting back at the park to eat and hang out. Want to come?"  
  
"Is Mako-Chan cooking?"  
"Of course."  
"Then I will be there."  
"Alright, Ja Ne"  
"Ja"  
  
At The Park  
  
"Hey guys," said Usagi.  
"Hey there gorgeous," said Seyia with a kiss.  
  
They all ate and had fun.   
  
"So what do you all think about Tux. Being back?" asked Rei.  
  
Usagi froze.  
  
"Em… Nothing much lets just drop it." Said Taki quickly.  
"Drop what?" Asked a voice from behind.  
  
They all turned to see who it was. And there stood Mamoru. They were all speechless, then Setsuna spoke.  
  
"Oh nothing, it is good to see you again Prince."  
"And you too Setsuna, and all of you."  
Haruka and the Starlights were all glaring at him and Usagi was not paying any attention to him at all.   
  
"Hello Usagi-Chan it is good to see you."  
"Hello Mr. Chiba."  
  
Everyone tried not to laugh.   
  
"Usagi may I speak with you alone?"  
"If you must," said Usagi getting up, but not before she made sure she made sure he saw her kiss Seyia.  
  
"I'll be back guys."  
  
They all went back to talking, well all but Seyia and Haruka, who watched everything that was going on. They saw Usagi start to wave her arms about and then storm back to the group and Mamoru leave in the opposite direction.   
They did not know what was said but they were both worried.  
  
Chapter Six: A Worried Phone Call!  
  
On the Phone  
  
"Hello is Seyia there Yaten, it's Haruka."  
"Yeah hold on a minute."  
  
"Hey Haruka what's up?"  
"Seyia, I have bad news, it's about Odango."  
"What is it? Is she hurt?"  
"No nothing like that"  
"Then what?"  
"I think Mamoru wants her back."  
"I know."  
"WHAT???? And you don't care?"  
"Of course I care, I love her and I always will, there will never be anyone else. "  
  
"Then why so calm?"  
"Because they are destined to be together no matter how much I try to tell myself otherwise."  
  
"Then that's it you are not even going to fight for her?"  
"Haruka do not get me wrong, I am not just gonna give her to him. The only way he will get her is if she wishes it. If he can prove himself to her."  
  
"How can you do this? I thought you loved her?"  
"It is because I love that I am doing this. If that is it Haruka, goodbye I will see you tomorrow."  
  
Seyia hangs up the phone.  
  
"Seyia…"  
  
Chapter Seven: Usagi's Feelings!  
  
It has been two weeks since Mamoru confronted Usagi in the park, and no one has seen him since. Much to the relief of Haruka and Seyia.   
Today they are all at the Crown Fruit Parlor with Makoti.  
  
They are all talking and as usual were having loads of fun.  
  
"Makoti." Came a voice from the door.  
"Mamoru, when did you get back?"  
"About two weeks ago, how are you? And when did you start hanging out with Usa, and her friends?"  
  
"The day after you left and I am great, Makoto just agreed to be my wife."  
"That is great, congratulations."  
"Oh yeah, Mamoru when were you planning on telling me you are Tuxedo Mask?"  
  
He whispered the last part so on one else could hear him.   
  
"How did you…"  
  
Then he figured that he must know everything, I mean he was gonna marry Sailor Jupiter.  
"I'm sorry Makoti."  
"It's ok buddy, sit down chat tell us what you have been doing?"  
"No I'm not staying," Then he turned to Usagi, " we need to talk."  
"Like hell we do!" she replied to the suprize of everyone.  
  
Mamoru slammed his hand down on the table.  
  
"Stop playing Usagi. We are destined to be together, you must know that?"  
"I knew that once then some tuxedoed Ass broke my heart, let me see what was his name again? Oh yeah it was YOU!"  
  
"You know I did not mean it."  
"No Mamoru I don't, and besides I have Seyia now." She said as she got closer to Seyia, who put his arm around her.  
  
"What? Him? He doesn't deserve you?"  
"Oh and you do?"  
"Yes"  
"And why doesn't he deserve me?"  
"He doesn't love you the way I do!"  
  
"The way you do, let me refresh your memory Mamo-Chan," she said his name sarcastically, "You say you love me, yet, in our first life you die, leaving me alone, in our second life you make fun of me all the time until you find out who I really am, then after you die, AGAIN, I defeat Beryl, and you forget me, given we all forget but you don't remember me even after I try to help you remember. Then you tell me you don't love me and break my heart, then we have a brief time of happiness, but yet again you are brainwashed and forget me all over again. Then you leave for America and end up dying again. I bring you back and four months later you tell me it is over and disappear off the face of the earth. And to you that is LOVE. HA"  
  
"Everything you mentioned could not have been helped."  
"Yes Mamoru you could have helped breaking my heart those years ago after I defeated Galaxia. I can honestly say I will never love you again."  
  
Usagi got up and left at this point with everyone looking after her. Seyia was the only one who noticed the tears in her eyes.  
  
  
Chapter Eight: A Fatal Decision.  
  
Usagi was walking, walking anywhere as long as she cleared her mind of Mamoru. Why was he so persistent? Surely he knows she can not just leave Seyia no matter what her feelings are.  
Then she heard screams coming from the area around the lake. It was an attack.  
  
"Guys are you there? Come on please someone answer me," Usagi screamed into her communicator.  
  
"Usa what is the matter?" asked Michiru.  
"Park now there is an attack."  
  
They all jumped up and headed towards the park.   
  
Usagi Transformed.  
  
"Hey you. I am Sailor Moon Champion of Justice And in the name of the Moon I will punish you."  
  
"Nice speech, but sorry you are no match for me, I am Solaria rightful queen of the moon."   
  
"Hardly," said Sailor Venus as the others arrived.  
"Ah, so you are all hear, including the Starlights, but you Sailor Moon I do not remember you from the Silver Millenium"   
  
"That is because I was not a senshi back then loser I am Princess Serenity, Daughter of Queen Serenity, and heir to the throne."  
  
"So you are my niece?"  
"What?"  
"That is right I am you Mother's Sister Solaria, and today it is your turn to die."  
  
With that she shot energy at Sailor Moon, but Fighter managed to save her from the blast.   
  
"Sailor Moon you mush power up into princess form in order to beat her," said Pluto.  
  
"Right." Sailor Moon did as she was told but was knocked flat by Solaria's energy blast.  
  
"Puu our only hope is the Sailor Guardian Attack." Said Hortaru.  
"You are right, but who will keep Usa safe while we power up?"  
"I will, I am Tuxedo Mask and I will prove my love for Usagi-Chan"  
"Alright lets do it."  
  
Tuxedo Mask and Solaria, and Sailor Moon fight wile the senshi power up.   
  
"Pluto Power…"  
"Saturn Power…"  
"Uranus Power…"  
"Neptune Power…"  
"Mercury Power…"  
"Mars power…"  
"Venus Power…"  
"Jupiter Power…"  
"Maker Power…"  
"Healer Power…"  
"Fighter Power…"  
  
"So Prince Endimion, you look well also, still hanging on to my niece I see."  
"Sorry Solaria, you are not going to kill the Princess while I'm alive."  
  
"Combine" said all the senshi.  
  
"Fine by me," And with that she shot a large energy ball at Mamoru.  
  
"Sailor Guardian Attack"  
  
(Slow Motion)  
  
Usagi noticed what was happening the senshi were too late to stop Solaria's Blast, so she dived in front of Mamoru just as the energy ball penetrated her body. Then as she went down the senshi's attack killed Solaria.  
  
Chapter Nine: The Moon Light Dies!  
  
Usagi was lying in Mamoru's arms. She was severely wounded. The Senshi all ran to her side.   
  
"Usa-Chan…" said Michiru.  
"Odango don't leave me, how will I live with out you?" asked Seyia, holding her in his arms now.   
  
"I'm sorry Seyia,"  
"For what? You have done nothing."  
"I'm sorry. I love you, but I also love Mamoru I…I could not"  
"Shhh, it is alright, I know I have always known."  
  
Usagi smiled as he kissed her.  
  
"I will always be with you and I will always love you."  
"I know, but you will be alright, I know you will"  
  
Seyia stood and walked over to the senshi. Haruka was holding Michiru, Setsuna was holding Hortaru, Taki was holding Ami, Yaten was holding Minako, Andrew was holding Makoto, and Rei decided to comfort Seyia. They were all crying.  
  
"Hey guys why so glum? Don't worry this is supposed to happen. I know it doesn't seem that way right now but it will. Remember I love all of you.   
Never forget that."  
  
She then turned to Mamoru.  
  
"Don't cry my love, I will be with you also. Please don't forget me. I am so sorry for the way I treated you I love you I really do."  
  
"Usako, stop, I understand. And I love you too."  
  
Then they kiss and she passes on. Everyone is crying.  
  
"Usagi-Chan…"  
"Usa…"  
"Odango…"  
"Usagi…"  
"Usa…"  
"Usagi…"  
"Usa-Chan…"  
"Odago Atama…"  
"Usagi…"  
"Usa…"  
"Usagi-Chan…"  
  
"Usako…"  
  
"Usagi you can not go what about our future? What about Chibi Usa? Usagi!" yelled Rei.  
  
"Puu what will happen about Crystal Tokyo and all the things that were supposed to happen?" asked Hortaru.  
  
"Everything is black. I don't know, I just don't know."  
  
After:  
  
It took the Senshi months to come to terms with Usagi's death. They all made peace with Mamoru in memory of their Princess. They all missed her, especially Seyia and Mamoru. They hadn't had an attack since that horrible day. They had not had a senshi meeting since the day they organized Usagi's funeral. Until…  
  
"Haruka, call a meeting I need to talk to everyone."  
"What kind of a meeting?"  
"A senshi meeting stupid."  
"Oh, alright."  
  
So the meeting is called and reluctantly they all go to see what Michiru wanted.   
  
"I am glad you could all come."  
"What is it Michiru?"  
"Well you all know about Usa's idea for a manga I was supposed to help her with?"  
  
"Yeah."  
"Well I received a letter yesterday saying they were going to drop the idea, now Usa can not finish it. So I said I would finish it for her. Is that ok with you?"  
  
"Of course it is Michiru it was Usagi-Chan's dream to have it done and who better to do it," said Ami.  
  
"Here is the thing though, we all know that the earth is gonna freeze over next year, and we have no Usa to free us from the ice age. So I thought I would change the character names back to our names, like Usa originally wanted, in order to honor our princess, so that the world will finally know who to honor as Sailor Moon."  
  
They were all thinking about this. Did they really want everyone to know who they really were? Their past? Everything?   
  
"You have my consent," said Seyia, "I want the world to know my Odango and to remember her always."  
  
"We agree also," said all the others.  
  
"Alright, for the Princess. Ami-Chan I will need your help with the details form the days since you have know Usa, up to where I met you as I do not know it all. Oh and Luna if you could tell me how Usa was before she met Ami, that would be great."  
  
"Of course we will help."  
  
And so Michiru completed Usagi's Dream and gave the world the Sailor Moon Manga, she changed the name to make it even more special for Usa. There were a total of eighteen mangas, one through seventeen were Usagi's original idea, but eighteen had to be changed as Usagi had planned to end eighteen with her wedding to Mamoru coming after her defeating Galaxia, but she had to change that to the story you have just read.   
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please tell me what you think. Ja ne ^_^ 


End file.
